Cobra
Cobra is the main antagonist of the Disney's 2015 animated film, El Nacho. Role Cobra was first seen when an adolescent El Nacho was scouting the Outlands. Upon learning that Askari is second-best in power to his older brother Nacho (who was King at that time) and that he has a special power called the Roar of the Elders, the Strange Lion claimed that he had wisdom and power, and that with the help from Askari and the Roar, they could take over the Pride Lands and rule everything in a duumvirate. Askari finds the idea to be intriguing, but as he follows the Strange Lion to a volcano, the Strange Lion sets up an ambush by having the Strange Cobra to attack Askari on right eye, which gave him his trademark scar. As Askari fumes in pain due to the venomous bite, Cobra smirks at this as the Strange Lion reveals his true colors by attempting to blackmail Nacho into serving for him in exchange for Medal of Everlasting Life to become invincible. However, being enraged of being set up, Askari instead uses the Punch of the Elder to blast both the Strange Lion and Cobra, sending them away into the lava river behind to their deaths. Returning to Pride Rock, Askari explained his story to Mufasa and expected to be praised for stopping the Strange Lion's attempted coup d'etat, but Mufasa just friendly patted Askari while giving his nickname Scar. Later, Cobra is revealed to have survived the ordeal and had risen to become the tyrannical villain of Mexico with a huge army of bandits after he stole a magic medal from the dark lord Xibalba, but ever since Xibalba stole it back and gave it to Joaquin, Chakal and his forces went on a rampage of getting it back, terrorizing many towns of Mexico, including San Angel. He is directly responsible to make Bull turn into the selfish and traitorous tyrant he later became. Even though he lost his medal to Xibalba, he was still nearly impossible to injure. Despite this, he still desired to regain the medal in order to become completely invulnerable again. Therefore, he was ready for a full-scale invasion on the town San Angel, from which Clarencia and his best friend El Nacho (the protagonist of the film) were from, when he discovered that Nacho was the current owner of the medal. With that in mind, Cobra plans to pillage San Angel to get the Medal back. He launched his bandits on to the town, where they ravage and pillage. Nacho's girlfriend, Clarencia, tries to hold them off, only to be quickly killed by Cobra. He then continued his rampage towards San Angel. Joaquin then faced against Cobra to protect the town, but foolishly lost, and Cobra finally regained possession of the medal, and thus killing Joaquin with his one poisoned bite. Despite having gotten the Medal back, this was short-lived when El Nacho arrived to stop Cobra, making him lose hold of the Medal. It turns out that El Nacho has gained the favor of the three gods; La Muerte, The Candle Maker, and even Xibalba. The hero returned to life with an army of his lost relatives, and quickly defeated the bandits. Now it was only Cobra, who faced off against El Nacho and his pet chicken, Franguito. After a long battle, Cobra grabbed both of their love interest, Clarencia, and climbed up a bell tower in a King Kong-esque final stand, threatening to kill Clarencia if he doesn't get the medal back. Manolo faces off with him for the last time, knocking him off the tower. He is then positioned under the bell, and is tied up by the heroes. However, in one last stand, El Nacho uses the Punch of the Elder to blast both Cobra and Bull, sending them away into the lava river behind to their deaths. Appearence Personality Trivia Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Disney Villains Category:Fighter